lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Brain II
1. I prepared to go to the big loop. First, I looked at the gymcana. Second, I sat on a pony. Third, I rocked on. In this way, I prepared to go to the big loop. 2. I prepared to light up everything. First, I walked on the carpet. Second, I found the wall. Third, my finger found the plastic switch housing. In this way, I prepared to light up everything. 3. I prepared to find my car in the street. First, I lit the candle in the cellar. Second, I found the correct table. Third, I sat down on the seat. In this way, I prepared to find my car in the street by turning the brain light on. 4. I prepared to make a model in Medicine. First, I examined the frontal lobe. Second, I measured the temporal lobe. Third, I compared the sizes of the parietal lobes. In this way, I prepared to make a model in Medicine by admiring the brain. 5. I prepared to create the brain cells group. First, I created the cell body. Second, I attached the axon. Third, I massaged on the dendrite. In this way, I prepared to create the brain cells group. 6. I prepared to go swimming. First, I swam next to the coral. Second, I felt the shoal. Third, I discovered the school of fish. In this way, I prepared to go swimming. I did this by finding the fish. 7. I prepared to net the sea weed. I did this by placing the net in the water. First, I held the net handle. Second, I dipped it in the water. Third, I scooped out the red sea weed. In this way, I prepared to net the sea weed by placing the net in the water. 8. I prepared to leave the water. First, I found the edge of the water. Second, I hauled myself onto the rim. Third, I stood next to the diving board. In this way, I prepared to leave the water. I did this by copying... 9. I prepared to earn the scholarship. First, I answered the first question correctly. Second, I prepared to answer the next question correctly. Third, I repeated this until I had answered all the questions correctly. In this way, I prepared to earn the scholarship. 10. I prepared to study the topic. First, I wrote down the topic. Second, I read the index. Third, I found the page number. In this way, I prepared to study the topic. 11. I prepared to present the answer. First, I found the paragraph. Second I found the line. Third, I shouted the answer. In this way, I prepared to present the answer. 12. I prepared to write the essay. First, I read the first word. Second, I read the second word. Third, I swapped them and thought of a new connective word. In this way, I prepared to write the essay. 13. I prepared to find a job. First, I wrote down one essay topic. Second, I competed it. Third, I wrote the rest of the essays. In this way, I prepared to find a job. 14. I prepared to find the treasure. First, I climbed the attic stairs. Second, I looked in the attic. Third, I found the map in the cabinet. In this way, I prepared to find the treasure. 15. I prepared to follow the path. First, I plotted the departure point. Second, I plotted the destination. Third, I drew the shortest path from the first to the second of these. In this way, I prepared to follow the path. 16. I prepared to go down the red hall. First, I opened each door. Second, I looked for the red carpet. Third, I walked on the red carpet. In this way, I prepared to go down the red hall. 17. I prepared to receive the mark. First, I borrowed the textbook. Second, I read the lecture notes. Third, I completed the exercise. In this way, I prepared to receive the mark. 18. I prepared to understand the question. First, I read the question number. Second, I read the question. Third, I read the model answer. In this way, I prepared to understand the question. 19. I prepared to perform the oral presentation. First, I sat on a stool. Second, I looked you in the eye. Third, I clearly read the answer. In this way, I prepared to perform the oral presentation. 20. I prepared to satisfy the criteria. First, I found the question text. Second, I found the answer. Third, I verified that it was real. In this way, I prepared to satisfy the criteria. 21. Powerman prepared to help the lady cross the road. First, he took one end of the rope. Second, he looped the left end over the right end and inserted it underneath it. Third, he looped the right end over the left end and inserted it underneath it. In this way, Powerman prepared to help the lady cross the road. 22. He prepared to devise a protective scheme from challenges. First, he thought of the tools he would need. Second, he thought of their cost. Third, he calculated whether he had enough money for them. In this way, he prepared to devise a protective scheme from challenges. 23. He prepared to test the way. First, he thought of the sandpaper he would need. Second, he thought of glue that he could swap for it. Third, he calculated whether he had the glue. In this way, he prepared to test the way. 24. He prepared to think of the reward. First, he tested his personal best time in the sprint. Second, he entered the race. Third, he reached the finishing line. In this way, he prepared to think of the reward. 25. The non-medical mathematician prepared to smile to the camera. First, she copied the file to the CD. Second, she wrote the patient’s name on the CD. Third, she gave it to the patient. In this way, the non-medical mathematician prepared to smile to the camera. 26. She prepared to design the perfect smile. First, she drew the centre line. Second, she drew the teeth on either side of the centre line. Third, she calculated the position of a particular tooth would have. In this way, she prepared to design the perfect smile. 27. She prepared to check the orthodontic treatment. First, she wrote the desired position. Second, she wrote the initial position. Third, she wrote their difference. In this way, she prepared to check the orthodontic treatment. 28. She prepared to make sure that a particular tooth would travel a particular velocity. First, she wrote the position difference. Second, she wrote the velocity. Third, she wrote the time it would take to equal the position difference divided by the velocity. In this way, she prepared to make sure that a particular tooth would travel a particular velocity. 29. I prepared to apply for the job. First, I said the competition’s name. Second, I worked out my ranking. Third, I said my previous personal best. In this way, I prepared to apply for the job. 30. I prepared to make a large protein computer. First, I designed the computer. Second, I made it small enough. Third, I put it into the brain cell. In this way, I prepared to make a large protein computer. 31. I prepared to map the relevant genetics of the brain cell. First, I wrote about the machinery. Second, I wrote how they fitted together. Third, I gave some sample calculations. In this way, I prepared to map the relevant genetics of the brain cell. 32. I prepared to map the chemicals to the thoughts. First, I wrote about the mapping. Second, I wrote how they combined. Third, I gave some sample thoughts. In this way, I prepared to map the chemicals to the thoughts. Brain Thought II Breasoning List 1. Train, loop, pony, harness, stone, bow. 2. Light, torch, carpet, wall, finger, switch. 3. Car, street, candle, table, seat, brain. 4. model heart, Medicine student, frontal lobe, temporal lobe, parietal lobe, skeleton. 5. brain cells group, neuron, cell body, axon, dendrite, group of people. 6. Swimmer, towel, coral, shoal, school of fish, bathers. 7. sea weed, squid, net handle, water, red sea weed, net. 8. Pool, pond, edge of the water, rim, diving board, flipper. 9. Scholarship, testamur, question, answer, 100%, money. 10. Topic, index card, pineapple, index, page, page number. 11. Present, dias, paragraph, line, megaphone, ribbon. 12. Essay, pen, apple pie, banana, fruit salad, writer. 13. Job, job description, essay topic, pleat, plait, folio. 14. Treasure chest, jewel, attic stairs, attic, map, cabinet. 15. Path, sign, departure point, destination, algorithm, road. 16. red hall, building, door, red carpet, shoe, sock. 17. Mark, award, textbook, lecture notes, exercise, student. 18. Stand, ampersand, question number, reader, model, mind. 19. mouth, presentation, stool, eye, clearing, performer. 20. Criterion, tally, “Who are you?”, Andrew, real estate, apple. 21. Powerman, lady, rope, left end, right end, freeway. 22. Protector, model hill, tool, price tag, cheque, cliff. 23. test tube, the way, sandpaper, glue, pencil case, glasses. 24. Thinker, reward, personal best time, sprinter, race, finishing line. 25. Mathematics equation, camera, file, CD, patient’s name, patient, smile. 26. Designer, perfectionist, centre line, tooth, position, cheek. 27. Orthodontist, treat, king, initials, subtraction sign, tweezers. 28. Dentist, traveller, boulevard, velocity, clock, time. 29. Job application, job duty, competition, ranking, previous personal best, applicator. 30. large protein computer, computer, computer designer, wristwatch, cell, protein. 31. Map, gene, pencil sharpener, jigsaw piece, abacus, genetic code. 32. Chemical, thought, chart, layer, idea, neurotransmitter.